rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Catalogue of Artefacts
Gallowglass / Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass / Kilian Athanasius Kerensky / Catalogue of Artefacts :1) Mono-Sword "Kilian Solaris"- forged for the revered father Kerensky by Nov®ok, mastersmith of the noble house "Marcathus" in Gunmetallcity on the Planet of Scintilla. Upon its completion this perfectly balanced blade received the according blessings at Scintilla on the holy "Day of Tears" at the great ceremonies of "Dolor Maccharius". Its first use is recorded by revered father Kerensky on space station "Sheol 17.Beta" in orbit above a prisonworld referred to as "The Hold", where it was instrumental in the exorcism of the demon " Aznachkar`Th`Uar`Lessloah`Lath`Ohrokh". :2) Kerenskie´s Charm- the skull of a still unnamed marine of the Adeptus Astartes. As it is common burial practice in some places across the imperium of men, the skull has been heavilly attented to as a "Memento mori". On the outside burial paintings disclose the high craftsmanship of the artisan, showing clearly the insignia of the honorable Adeptus Astartes Legion of the Blood Angels. The left side of the frontal os is pierced with three adamantium bolts above the orbital part, indicating the high decoration of the deceased, while a wingend blooddrop stretches from the upper part of the frontal bone across the whole calvaria. The blooddrop, a typical symbol of the Blood Angels Legion, is held in bloodred colour and strongly set appart through white and black. The wings are held in a dark black tone and as the wing´s feathers are finely engraved, so is the accentuation of the blooddrop, showing various abstract motives. Consisting partly of gold, this precision work on the general Blood Angel-motive contains a reference to the high rank and propably to the original chapter of the deceased. Further on the outside of the skull shows in both temporo-parietal regions the elaborate paintings of battlescenes, aswell as it shows a likewise scene painted to the occipital bone. Each of these szenes is framed through depictions of arcs and columns in imperial gothic stile, which combine the seperate paintings to one piece of artwork. The intermingeling of the framemotives with laurel-leaves, that enfold the calvarian symbol of the winged blooddrop as a laurel-crown, indicate again the high rank of the Space Marine. The facial part of the skull is also tightly painted, showing especially two figures of the Primarch Sanguinus on each lateral part of every eyehole, maybe symbolising the prophetic giftedness of the former man. The svelte figures of the angelic Patriarch are in line with the overall imperial gothic stile of the burial paintings and point both to the central motive placed to the center of the forehead- the depiction of a sigil of pure faith, wich states: "Vides horam et nescis horam, ut mors et fugacem persequitur virum!" The inside parts of the skull are decorated and gilded. Wardingsigns are recognizeable, that propably had been imprinted to the cranial bones during lifetime, using techniques lost and unknown nowadays. Taking this and the overall exceptional quality of the artwork into account, it might be concluded, that these bones belonged to a high ranking and honored Space Marine during lifetime- most likely to a highly revered Chaplain of the chapter, or even to a Sanguinary Highpriest of the Blood Angels Legion. Some details on the skull even allow the assumption, that it belonged to a marine intered to a Cybot´s casket. As far as the chapter is concerned, there are only speculations ahad. The artwork and especially the paintings seem to be representative for the Bloodraven´s chapter aswell as for the first founding chapter itself- the Blood Angels. The dating of the skull is difficult as several analysis´ showed, that it most propably had been kept in stasis fields for a significant period of time. Taking the used techniques into account, that were applied to the skull in vivo and post mortem (the skull bones show fine boreholes beside the naturall neural emersion points) its age can be only roughly estimated, regarding it to be at least 350+ years old, if not far older. The skull is contained in a wooden reliquary casket from the ecclesiarchical artschools of Benares Prime. The silver and wood work of the portable shrine are of remarkeable craftmanship and can not only be traced to the ecclesiarchical workshops of Benares Prime, but also to a circle of artisans around the master joiner Kasimir Kaspar. The casket itself is regarded a masterpiece and an exceptional example of the benarian fine arts. :3) Inquisitorial Rosette: gene-coded to revered father Kerensky, showing his rank as "Legatus Inquisitoris". The seal identifys him as an envoy of most revered Inquisitor Gallowglass and has been bestowed upon him by Interrogater Sagisville. Thereby the revered father has been blessed with the might of the Golden Throne and his words have been hallowed as they will henceforth pronounce the Will of the Godemperor in the name of revered Interrogator Sagisville and the most revered Inquisitor Gallowglass himself. :4) Gallowglass Conspiracy signet ring- a masterfully crafted signet ring consisting of some dark metal with an ivory inlay-work, showing the inquisitorial emblem of Ancarell Gallowglass. The beady-eyed and knowing observer only will recognize the subtle scratch, that distinguishes the bearer of the ring as one of the initiates of the Gallowglass Conspiracy. The ring itself is also a masterpiece of weapon technology , hiding a small-sized plasma generator, that can be discharged in a single shot. Although the ring resembles a highly advanced digi-weapon thereby, the discharge won´t go without the dire cost of the ring at least and possibly some of the bearers fingers aswell. :5) Speculum Mentatius- a strange technical device attached to a wristband. The Speculum Mentatius consists of a small controlpanel and a monitoring unit, allowing to influence and monitor the physiological activity-level of an individual conected to the Lector Mentatius. The range of controll gained over an individual thereby, reaches from inducing stuporous catatonia to aggresive agitation. Supposedly the Lector Mentatius was discovered by Throne Agent Gallowglass during the "War of the two Houses" in 809M41. The Lector Mentatius appears as an black mask and forms together with the Pontius Mentatius, appearing as a throne like construct, the Mentatius Machinae. This obscure apparatus is of technoheretical origin and resembels most likely a technique, attributed either to a group named "Logicans" or to the "Universitas cogitae". Supposedly the Mentatius Machinae provides means of processing mind and consciousness in order to create a Silicus animus, which represents some form of artificial life. Rumors have it, that ones mind and consciousness may be imprinted or even transfered to a Silicus animus virtually meaning to be reborn in an immortal body, while the biological one is left behind. This technique is branded "Hereticus extremis", as it represents a mockery of the Golden Throne on holy Terra. Nevertheless parts of the Mentatius- technique have been obviously made usable to enhance psychoconditioning and mentoring methodes on living humans. In that, the Speculum Mentatius is an instrument to steer these processes, which regullarly go hand in hand with more or less transient psychoaffective disorders and great pain. The last person known to have undergone such procedures is Armarian Aganar in the Hippocrasian Agglomeration during the so called Gallowglass Ritual. As far as it is known, he is still wearing a Speculum controlled Lector Mentatius to this day. :6) Iconographic amulet: The amulet holds an onyx-cameo showing the ascension- szene of Elena the Unshaken and is a functional Psy Jammer. According to legend, a daemon forced the Saint to renounce her faith in the Godemperor by torturing and devouring her body bit by bit. While the Saints body died, her soul remained untainted as the daemon could not overcome the strength of her faith. After finally devouring the Saint completly the daemon perished as St. Elena emerged unscathed and transfigured from its body in an aureola of flames, ascending to the heavens, as it is shown on the amulet. The surroundings of that long passed incident still resonate with the power of the Saint and provide the material for efficient Psy Jammers in form of precious stones. In ecclesiarchical workshops these rare stones are polished to cameos of highest quality and receive an enhanced christal-matrix to multiply their Psy inhibiting properties. Gallowglass / Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass / Kilian Athanasius Kerensky Category:Gallowglass